Wraith
Wraith is a G.I. Joe pilot. For the Cobra, see Mercenary Wraith. "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling, you give love, a bad name!" (sung) WRAITH is a very serious woman, who has a chip on her shoulder and always tries to either be in the air, or arranging to be in the air. She flies attack jets for GI Joe with considerable skill. She’s considered one of the 'rocks' of the Joes for her serious nature. People, especially the pranksters, try to get her to lighten up but it’s not an easy thing to do. Her unofficial codename was Ice Queen for the first year in the force, but then, her competence was proven and they forgot about how cold she was. Now she is accepted as she is, but still her teammates wish she'd lighten up a bit. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: Wraith's F-117A Nighthawk has been upgraded with Transformer technology at Edwards Air Force Base. This lead the Decepticons to try and destroy the base. Wraith engaged three Insecticons, smashing them into wreckge, causing Wisp to give her a new callsign, of 'Bug Spray'. Lately, she has been seen in the company of Sci-Fi, on a more social of engagement. As in, a dating type of arangement. She flew an F-35 Lightning II into combat against the Decepticon Arctic Facility, causing Damage to Scourge, before having her jet torn apart around her. She was picked up by Evac's Search and Rescue team, taken back aboard the USS Flagg, and treated for Hypothermia. Logs 2009 * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV Category:2009 2010 Apr 16 - Raven TO: G.I. Joe Medical, G.I. Joe Command Staff FROM: Captain Heather 'Wraith' O'Leary RE: Raven I had not seen that Raven was, as of yet, cleared to be out of Medical, and now, I can not find him on or near the Pit. He is not responding to Radio Calls. Wraith April 19 – “The Looking Glass Breaks” Ebony Returns to the SG world, Scarlett's Cover is broken in the SG-Pit, General Flint is killed, Scarlett is rescued! August 6th - "These are the voyages..." Phase-Ar arrives on Earth and gets his first introduction to intelligent and perhaps not-so-intelligent life... August 6 - IC Report TO: Joe Command, Joe Flight Ops, Flagg Command, Keel-Haul FROM: Captain Heather 'Wraith' O'Leary RE: Seattle Cybertronian Sighting Lifeline might be better able to explain, but while on a routine patrol over the Southern United States, I responded to a call from Lifeline that there was a Battle going on in Seattle between Two Cybertronians. *Insert Gun Camera Footage of Phase-Ar planting a Bat'leth in Sg-Growler's head* I responded, but before I got involved, the hostile retreated. Other than that, there is nothing to report. Wraith 2011 November Nov 23 - Arctic Assault The combined air and naval forces of GI Joe, Cobra, and the Autobots stage their assault on the Decepticons' Arctic heating apparatus 2014 * January 13 - "Winter Rescue Mission" - Ace pilots a Hercules on a rescue mission over some of the worse-hit parts of North America, with a cargo bay full of Joes, emergency food and medical supplies. OOC Notes She sings 80's and 90's 'hair band' songs in Combat, and sometimes she forgets her radio mic is open. She doesn't much care for Jem or any of the other 'all-female' bands, however. Players WRAITH was created and is played by The-Baroness. Category:Air Force Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:OCs Category:Humans